Nameless Lands Quests
'''Akronium Block''' * To obtain an Akronium Block, you will need to collect 100 Akronium Ore through various means. This can be found randomly on monsters in the Forest, Mines, or from Mini-Lairs themselves such as Minlok, Lich, or Green Dragon. Once you have collected 100 ore (10 large Akronium rocks) take them to Jabroon in Nameless Town to claim your reward. '''Akronium Coin Mold''' * To obtain a coin mold, collect an Apple Sapling from the FallenMages at the destroyed building SouthWest of Jillian, and Dryad parts by killing Dryads that roam the forest (often can also be found laying in the Green Dragon Lair, or on the ground in the forest -- Use reveal to potentially simplify this.) Take the coin mold to Arnes in Nameless town to claim your reward '''Akronium Coins''' * To obtain 100 Akronium Coins, take a Block of Akronium and an Akronium Coin Mold to Emerax in Nameless Town. Trade him the two items to claim your reward. '''Unlock level 55 Quest''' * '''NOTE:''' you do NOT have to complete this quest in order to raise your level from 50 to 55. You can instead opt to complete the Primal Quest (see below), that will raise your level cap to 70/34. * To complete this quest, and raise your current level cap from 50 to 55 you will need dedicate to your primal quest. This will change depending on your current alignment. Below are as follows ** Good: *** Visit Halgroth in Graine Village and tell him (Hal, primal) ** Neutral *** Visit Primas in Nameless Town and tell him (Pri, primal) ** Evil *** Visit Necro in Homlet and tell him (Nec, primal) * This will flag you for your primal quest. Once flagged, collect 200 Akronium coins by turning in two Coin Molds and two Akronium Bricks to Emerax in Nameless town, and then turn in the coins to Emergon in the Nameless Land Forests. This will complete your Quest and allow you to claim your reward. '''Primal Quest - Raise Cap to 70/34''' * To begin the path to becoming a Primal Adventurer, you will need to dedicate to your Primal quest. This will change depending on your current alignment. ** Good: *** Visit Halgroth in Graine Village and tell him (Hal, primal) ** Neutral *** Visit Primas in Nameless Town and tell him (Pri, primal) ** Evil *** Visit Necro in Homlet and tell him (Nec, primal) * Once you have dedicated, you will need to collect 5 Primal Ingots of power in order to complete this quest. '''Prudence Ingot''' * To obtain the Prudence Ingot, travel to the Dornar Dungeon and slay the Merkon on the fifth floor to receive your reward. * If you are unfamiliar with this dungeon and how Merkon works, this might be a bit tricky. Merkon is a "Timed" boss, that if your damage output is not high enough, you may want to bring friends to help. You must slay each Merkon starting with floor 1, then floor 2, etc. until you reach floor 5. Failure to kill all five in the allotted time will result in Merkon despawning, and you will have to try again. * Once Merkon on Dornar 5 has been defeated, loot him to collect your Prudence Ingot '''Strength Ingot''' * To complete this section of the quest, you will need either access to the Keep's lowest floor, or a friend to assist you. * Head to the keep, and brave the floors down to the lowest floor, and you will find Ajamtax roaming around usually in the largest room in the SE corner of the floor. Slay Ajamtax (he has alot of hp) to obtain your Strength Ingot and a Spy Scroll (Will need later for the Wisdom Ingot, so hold onto this) '''Justice Ingot''' * To obtain the Justice Ingot, you must first locate Adjuticon roaming in the surface of Nameless Lands. When you find him, speak with him to assist him in saving the towns children from the evil bandits. * When teleported to what people refere to as "Bandit5 area" youll notice 4 paths leading in each cardinal direction (North, South, West, & West). Shortly after being teleported, Waves of enemies will being spawning one group at a time at one of the cardinal directions. Defeat four of these waves, and the event boss Bandit5 will appear. * When Bandit5 appears, slay him and loot his corpse for the Justice Ingot. '''NOTE: '''he will only drop one ingot, so if multiple people are doing this, do not worry. During the event, if you save the children around the area, you will be rewarded with one extra Justice Ingot per child left alive (Max of 5 extra). '''Primal Ingot''' * To obtain the Primal Ingot, you will need access to the Ice Floes. You may find a friend to MassTeleport you into the lair, or you can do the tedious task of collecting the keys. ** To collect the keys, you will need an Improved Merkon Shortsword to trade for the outer key, and then hunt the monsters in the Ice Floes in hopes to find the inner door key which has proved to be rather rare. * Once in the BanditLord lair, slay him and take the Primal ingot. '''Wisdom Ingot''' * To obtain the Wisdom Ingot, you will need to pull out that trusty Spy Scroll you collected from Ajamtax while obtaining your Strength Ingot. Take this Spy Scoll and a Block of Akronium to Nork. * Seek out the Breshard Lair (found above Mama RD Lair, behind a wall) and while holding the scroll and brick hail him (Bresh, Hail). * This will cause Breshard to become blue and able to be clicked on and spoke with. Hold the Spy Scroll in your right hand, and Akronium Brick in your left hand and speak with him again (Bresh, Akronium). * Bresh will then ask you what Norken wisdom really is, tell him (Bresh, "When all else fails, there exists only the cold reality of steel") This will enable Bresh to trade you a Wisdom Scroll, and he will then become hostile again. ('''NOTE:''' it may take a few moments for Breshard to be re-engaged for the quest line if doing it for multiple people) * Take the Wisdom Scroll back to Nameless Lands, and head to the Mormar Dungeon. Descend to Mormar Floor 2, and seek out the NPC Spy. Hold the scroll in your hand and speak with Spy to collect your Wisdom Ingot. '''Final Stage (Turn-in)''' * Head back to the NPC in which you dedicated your Primal to (See first section above) * Hold each Ingot in your right hand one at a time (save the primal ingot for last) and then click on your NPC to hand him each one. * After handing him all 5 Ingots, you will complete the quest, and now be able to reach the level cap of 70/34. '''Nameless Lord Quest''' * This quest is used to break the primal level cap of 70/34. It is broken down into 3 separate quests legs which meet up and allow you to summon the Nameless Lord himself, and proceed to 75/35. '''Duke Marvin''' * To begin the Duke Marvin leg of the quest, you must first visit Shimok in Nameless Town (SE Town). You will find him in the southern part of the town itself, behind two locked doors. These doors can be opened by a skilled thief (Alternatively, you can use the Mujaba key from Aleria to open these doors). '''NOTE: '''Shimok is standing in a puddle of water for some reason, and you CAN drown if you're not paying attention. * Upon speaking with Shimok, he will speak of a book that the pages were ripped out by wolves. This will flag the start of the quest. * Head back out into the NL forests and hunt wolves. The wolves will drop research pages, and on occasion a purple and gold book to put the pages into. There are 20 total pages to collect, and you will not know what pages you have until you first recover the book the wolves drop. ('''NOTE:''' Once you have collected the book, to determine what the pages you have found, just drag the book to your face to read it, and it will reveal all the pages and what number they are.) * Be aware that you must put the pages into the book in a certain order in order to get the book to take them. ('''EXAMPLE:''' I have pages 2,3 and 5. I place page one into the book, followed by page two. I attempt to place page 5 into the book, but its not taking it, why? This is because you can only place a page into a book that is before or after in the sequence of pages you already have in the book. in this example, If i find page 1 or page 4, either will be allowed to be placed into the book.) * Once you have completed the entire book, reading it will mention that it contains pages 1-20. * Take the book back to Shimok and turn it in for the next step. * From here, head to the Duke chamber found deep within Nameless Town (South, then West of Shimok) and speak with Southern-most Duke (Duke, Summon) This will reveal DukeMarvinn * Speaking with DukeMarvin will reveal his need for impure volcanic ore. * The Impure Volcanic Ore can be obtained by killing the Banditlord in the Ice Floes (Or from a friend, as it does not tie). * Return to the Dukes and summon DukeMarvin again (Duke, Summon) and turn in the volcanic ore to complete this leg of the quest. '''Duke Xuladan''' * To begin the Duke Xuladan leg of the quest you will need to 100 Akronium Coins. * To obtain 100 Akronium Coins, obtain a Coin Mold and an Akronium Block. ** '''Coin Mold''': To obtain a coin mold, collect an Apple Sapling from the FallenMages at the destroyed building SouthWest of Jillian, and Dryad parts by killing Dryads that roam the forest (often can also be found laying in the Green Dragon Lair, or on the ground in the forest -- Use reveal to potentially simplify this.) Take the coin mold to Arnes in Nameless town to claim your reward) ** '''Akronium Block:''' To obtain an Akronium Block, you will need to collect 100 Akronium Ore through various means. This can be found randomly on monsters in the Forest, Mines, or from Mini-Lairs themselves such as Minlok, Lich, or Green Dragon. Once you have collect 100 ore (10 large Akronium rocks) take them to Jabroon in Nameless Town for claim your reward. * Now take the Coin Mold and the Akronium Block to Emerax in Nameless Town and turn it into him to obtain your 100 Akronium Coins. * With coins in hand, head to the Nameless Town Maze, which can be found South, then West of Shimok. Speak with Keeper, and he will mention the financial sitsuation the town is in. Tell him (Keeper, upkeep) and you will then be teleported into the maze. From here you have a limited amount of rounds to brave the maze and find the judge and speak with him. '''(NOTE:''' due to this being round based, it is HIGHLY recommended that this be done in NL1 and not NL2, as the rounds come slower.) Each time you attempt the maze (if you failed previously) you will be charged 20 Akronium Coins, giving you a maximum attempts of 5 times before you will have to make more coins. * Once the maze has been completed, head to the dukes chambers and speak with the Middle Duke (Duke, summon) to summon Duke Xuladan. He will then ask you to head to the Decaying Lands (Bogs) to hunt BogWitch's for their Mandrake Roots. ('''NOTE:''' You cannot access the Decaying Lands without first having completed the Great Hall quest, and killed SirA.) * Head to the Decaying Lands (Stairs can be found in the SouthEast corner of Forgottens -- east of SW town.) Once there you will need to hunt BogWitches and kill them for a Mandrake Root Packet. Good news being, despite this being a dangerous area, the drop rate is relatively high. ('''NOTE:''' The character(s) currently working on the quest MUST be in party and see the monster die to have a chance for the Mandrake Root Packet to drop!!!!) * Once you have obtained the Mandrake Root Packet, head back to the dukes and summon Xuladan (Duke, Summon). Hand him the Mandrake root and you will now be completed with this leg of the quest. '''Duke Merntax''' * '''NOTE:''' To begin this stage of the quest you must have access to all floors of the Mormar Dungeons in the Decaying Lands. * Head to the Mormar Dungeon with your big boy (or girl) pants on and climb down. From here you will need to head to M-15 (Mormar Floor 15) and hunt the Foreman. Bring friends if you are not a higher level crit, as this is a Mini Lair. Killing the foreman causes his to drop the Mormar Research Journal. Guess what? Yeah, you guessed it, you need to repair the journal by collecting all the pages just like Shimok and the wolf book! * The Mormar Research Journal has 25 pages that are missing (not a coincidence as there are 25 floors in Mormar). To collect each page, head to the corrosponding floor to kill enemies and obtain your page. The pages drop in relation to what floor you are on (floor 1 drops page 1, floor 2 drops page 2, etc.) '''Note''': The Mormar 1 Page has a 1% chance to drop, Mormar 2 page has a 2% chance to drop ETC. * Once you have collected all pages, read the book to verify that it says it contains pages 1-25 and head back to the Duke chamber and summon Merntax (Duke, Summon) * Turn in the book to Merntax, and you will have completed this leg of the quest '''Lord Summoner''' * To begin this final portion of the quest, you will need to have completed the Primal quest, as well as have obtained experience level 60. * Once you have completed each of the three above Dukes, summon each of them and say (Duke, blessing). This will give you 600 Nameless Land only HP, and allowing you to speak with the Lord Summoner and fight the Nameless Lord * Speak with the Lord Summoner (Lord, summon) to reveal his true form, as the Nameless Lord (a very large fire breathing dragon of pain) * Defeat the Lord Summoner and loot his breastplate, then speak with him again to upgrade your level cap to 75/35 * Congratulations!